The goal of this project is to develop an open source, commercially supported software package to assist the neuroscience research community in performing analyses of neurophysiological and psychophysical data, which makes these analyses available for clinical applications. This package will be called "NeuroMath", and it will consist of a single library that will function both as a toolbox for the programming language Matlab and a plug-in to C-Motion's Visual3D clinical movement analysis software. The NeuroMath toolbox will extend the Matlab language with functions specifically designed to process, analyze, and display data collected during neurophysiological or psychophysical experiments. The main strength of the software will be its flexibility, allowing the end-user to customize it for specific experimental situations with minimal effort. Visual3D is a powerful movement analysis program. The impact of expanding Visual3D to include the NeuroMath functions will be new innovations in analytical techniques for clinical research into movement related central nervous system disorders, maximizing the consistency in the interpretation of data between different clinics and research institutions. For users who own Matlab (in particular, researchers interested in analyzing their data), NeuroMath will be available as an open-source toolbox which extends the MaUab language. For users who own Visual3D (in particular, clinicians looking at patient data), NeuroMath will be available as a plug-in to Visual3D. Because custom NeuroMath functions written by researchers using the Matlab toolbox can be compiled into a plug-in to Visual3D, the project will make it possible for specific analyses developed by the research community to be assimilated into the software used by clinicians to examine their patients.